Saturday Morning, 8:00 AM
by seasidewriter1
Summary: This takes place just before and in the beginning of the episode 'As You Were'. This is what I think happened when Duke woke Audrey up that morning.


_Disclaimer__: I do not own Haven or Audrey, Duke, Chief, Nathan, etc. I also do not own the very last part of this fanfic, seeing as it has been taken almost directly from the show._

The comforting silence of Saturday morning was all that Audrey Parker needed. She was sleeping off another Troubling case she and Nathan had finally solved- some guy was able to get any kind of bird to do his bidding, and that wasn't a fun one to solve with a whole bunch of crazy Haven-affected birds attacking. The Troubles were starting to get more confusing and harder to figure out.

But at the moment Audrey didn't care. She was asleep on a perfect Saturday morning. Chief Wuornos had given her the day off, which was unexpected but welcomed greatly by her since she had been working without any days off for a while. She curled up tighter with a content smile on her face as she smelled the scent of the lavender fabric softener on her sheets.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Audrey groaned at the sound of someone knocking at her door. She rolled onto her stomach and tried to enjoy the silence.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

This time the knocking sounded impatient. Audrey opened her blue eyes and looked at her digital bedside clock. It read; 8:00 AM. She groaned again, only faster and it didn't stop. Audrey angrily kicked off the purple-blue blankets and sleepily made her way t the door of her rented-out inn suite.

She made it to the door and began fumbling with the locks. The knocking didn't stop.

" HOLD ON ONE FREAKING MOMENT!" Audrey yelled and the knocking stopped. When she finally managed to get all of the locks open she pulled the door open to see who had ruined her morning.

It was Duke Crocker.

His black hair was fairly neat at that moment, but who knew how long it would stay like that, he wore a button-down shirt half opened over a grey tank top and all of that under a brown sweater, which hung open. He had his hands in his pants pockets. He smiled when he saw her.

" Hey there, Audrey." He said. She sleepily glared at him and brushed her messy hair out of her face.

" Duke… Why on earth are you here? It's my day off. It's actually a relatively special day and I'd like to sleep in." Audrey said starting to shut the door. Duke wedged himself between the door and doorframe so she couldn't shut the door.

" Audrey. I woke you up with good reason. I'll tell you if you let me in." Duke said raising an eyebrow. Audrey looked down and sighed. She opened the door just enough to allow him inside. " Thank you."

" Yeah, yeah just sit down and I'll be back." Audrey said before shutting the door and going into her small kitchen area. She grabbed a cupcake out of the refrigerator and looked at the blue frosting on the top.

" Happy birthday…" She muttered to herself before going back into the other room, where Duke sat in a chair. He smiled at her as she took a bite of the cupcake. " So why did you wake me up at eight AM?" She asked.

" Well, you see, I just remembered this one thing I saw, a very important thing, that I realized I need to show you." Duke said. Audrey stared at him.

" That isn't vague." Audrey said sarcastically.

" Well I'm not kidding. It really is important." Duke said seriously. Audrey looked at him and wiped blue frosting off her lip. She thought a moment.

" Fine. Just let me take a quick shower and get dressed okay?" She said setting the cupcake down and walking back to her bedroom.

Duke smirked as she left. He grabbed the cupcake.

" That went better than expected." He said quietly to himself before taking a bite of the cupcake, leaving blue frosting above his lip.

When Audrey walked back out from her bedroom she was wearing a grey-white shirt over a blue tank top and comfortable pants. Her hair was wet and hanging around her face. She went to go grab her cupcake. It was gone. She looked over at Duke.

" Okay, what did you do with my cupcake?" She asked.

" Why would _I_ take your cupcake?" Duke asked with a laugh and a small smirk on his face.

" Because it's a delicious kind of pastry and I know you took it."

" Where's your proof?" He asked crossing his arms.

" There's frosting on your lips." Audrey said and grabbed her coat. He quickly wiped off the frosting.

" Damn…" He muttered.

" C'mon lets just go see this thing you need me to see." She said.

" Alright then! Lets go." Duke opened the door and let Audrey pass through first. He went to his white truck and opened one of the doors for her.

He drove them down to the docks and found the boat he had arranged to get them to Carpenter's Knot. Audrey had pulled her now dry hair into a ponytail and got onto the boat.

After a while on the water Audrey was standing looking at the eerie mist swirling around the boat. She had her hands in her coat pockets and was starting to deeply wonder if she had made the right decision coming with Duke. She looked back at him. He was sitting on the back of the boat and appeared to be meditating.

" Seriously? You dragged me out of bed at eight AM on a Saturday to watch you meditate?" Audrey asked him. Duke laughed slightly, opened his eyes and looked at her.

" Audrey, it's going to take a while to get where we're going." He told her. " Relax."

" Can you just… _tell_ me where we're going?" She sighed. " Yeah I know… you can't explain it you have to show it to me. Okay, can you just tell me what this is about? Is this about the Troubles?" She asked concerned.

" Buddha says all good thing come to those who wait." Duke said with his eyes shut again.

" Yeah, but does Buddha _also _say drink, smuggle, and always look out for number one?" Audrey asked quizzically.

" I'm a reformed Buddhist." He said.

" Can't you just _tell_ me where we're going? I don't understand." She said. Duke sighed and stood up. He walked over to her and pointed to an island that wasn't too far off.

" It's called Carpenter's Knot. It's been in the Carpenter family since forever. The last of the Carpenters is kind of a hermit. He closed the hotel and rolled up the red carpet when I was a kid." He said. " Now I hear the grounds of the resort is very special."  
>" You <em>heard<em>? You said you _saw_ something you need to show me." Audrey said starting to guess that something was up.

" Oh… I might not have been honest about that." Duke admitted.

" Yeah." Audrey said with a smirk.

As Duke helped Audrey off the boat he looked around.

" You can't practically smell the history can't you?" He asked.

" Yeah, I can smell _something_." She said. He led her to the hotel and walked inside the already open doors.

" This place gives me the creeps." Audrey said as they passed through another set of doors into the main hall of the hotel. It was eerily quiet. She turned to face Duke.

" Alright. _Now _are you going to tell me why-" She began, but a hand grabbed her shoulder. She screamed and spun around, stumbling into Duke, who was grinning. A flash went off as she began to grin, and all of her friends yelled,

" SURPRISE!"

_Afterword__: I hope you all liked it! Who can tell I sat at my computer for almost an hour writing the last part by watching the show and doing the lines by ear? Yeah. I do that sometimes =P Anyway, I strongly love reviews!_


End file.
